Muscular pain is caused by hypertension of muscle and often gives so-called “stiffness” as a subjective symptom. The most typical cause of the stiffness in muscles is fatigue. When muscles have a blood circulation disorder due to fatigue, oxygen and energy source are not sufficiently supplied, and anaerobic glycolysis proceeds actively. As a result, produced fatigue substances such as lactic acid accumulate, proteins in the muscles cause a colloid chemical change, and the hardness of the muscles is increased and gives a state of “stiffness”. Moreover, reflex tension of muscles which is produced by such diseases that cause psychentonia and visceral pain is also a cause of the “stiffness” in muscles.
The “stiffness” is recognized as a pain because the sensory nerves distributed in muscles or periosteum to which the muscles attached have a mechanical stimulus by tension of the muscles. A blood flow disorder in muscles causes atrophy of muscle fibers and fat humectation in the muscle fibers, and subsequently occurring circumscribed myositis may cause the “stiffness”.
In any case, when the blood flow is decreased by tension of muscles, a micro vasodilator system is activated, and liberation of pain-producing substances such as potassium ions and lactic acid is promoted. Furthermore, in a muscular tissue in which the pH is lowered, the activity of enzymes which destroy the pain-producing substances is limited, and therefore outflow of the pain-producing substances is prevented by ischemia and the pain-producing substances accumulate in muscles and cause pain.
It has been said that the most effective prophylaxis for muscular pain is to strengthen muscles so as to make the muscles less susceptible to fatigue. If a muscular pain occurs, the muscles must rest to remove the fatigue and the blood flow in muscles must be improved by giving a hot compress or massage.
Besides, in the field of oriental medicine, it is an old practice to use methods such as finger-pressing of points (called “effective spots” or “meridian points”) on a body surface representing organs in the body, cauterizing the skin with moxa, and acupuncture so as to improve the flow of energy called “natural energy” flowing in meridians (paths connecting the organs in the body and the effective spots) and cure organs that can not be touched directly.
As conventional massage tools for massaging portions having the above-mentioned stiffness and the effective spots, there are a hammer type massage tool for tapping the affected part with its hammer section provided on one end by holding a grip section provided on the other end; a massage tool for pressing the affected part with a pressing section provided on one end by holding a grip section provided on the other end; a pencil type massage tool whose pointed end is placed on the affected part and vibrated by a motor; etc.
However, the above-mentioned massage tools have problems that the blood flow in muscles is not improved sufficiently with these massage tools and symptoms are not sufficiently relieved. Moreover, since such a tool presses the affected part spot by spot, it is necessary to change the press position a plurality of times in order to massage the affected part entirely.
By the way, it has been known that, when the body surface of a human body or the inside of the body is positively charged, body fluids, such as blood and lymph, and natural energy flow badly and biological functions such as a rise of the blood pressure, an increase in blood glucose, vasoconstriction and diuretic inhibition occur, and consequently the activity of cells is decreased, the person is easily excited, symptoms such as uncomfortable feeling, sleeplessness and anorexia appear, and troubles in terms of beauty, health disorders such as muscular pain, and diseases are induced.
As a method of reducing/removing such static electricity, there are a method in which charges are promptly released by increasing the conductivity of a material (for example, a method in which the material is connected to an earth wire whose one end is buried in ground); a method in which the generated charge is neutralized by supplying ions of different polarity by a charge eliminator using isotopes and AC corona discharge; a method in which atmospheric discharge is performed; etc.
Moreover, in order to prevent the occurrence of troubles in terms of beauty, health disorder and diseases by neutralizing the positive static electricity or turning the positive static electricity into negative static electricity, various types of equipment, such as air cleaners having an additional function of generating negative charges, bedclothes (thick bed-quilt and pillows) and clothes have been developed.
In the former methods, however, it is difficult to completely remove static electricity, and a large-scale device is necessary to turn the positive static electricity into negative static electricity.
Further, negative charges are scattered in the atmosphere from the latter equipment and so on, so that the amount of negative charges which directly act on a human body is small and neutralization of static electricity on the human body, i.e., reduction/removal of static electricity, is not sufficient. Hence, there is a problem that such equipment does not perform a sufficient function.
The present invention was made in view of such circumstances, and an object of the first invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of sufficiently improving the blood flow in muscles by comprising, at the end portion thereof, one or a plurality of first glass container having a pointed section and Si, SiOx (O<x≦2), mineral, Al, P, Ge, Sn, Pb, Ni or Fe in granular or powder form sealed therein so as to press the pointed section of the first glass container against an affected part. As the oxides of Si, there are not only SiO2 or SiO, but also an oxide with x of a decimal point, and the presence of this oxide is revealed in a thesis “Characteristics of SiO-deposited films” written by Koichi Nagami.
An object of the second invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of facilitating the flow of body fluids, etc. and alleviating symptoms such as muscular pain by neutralizing the positive charges on a human body, i.e., by reducing/removing static electricity by directly supplying negative charges to the human body.
Here, charging a human body negatively means the human body is supplied with negative charges and has negative static electricity, and this is also called negative ionization.
An object of the third invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of improving the directivity of negative charge emission by the first glass container having a substantially conical shape.
An object of the fourth invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of highly immediately removing static electricity and removing static electricity in deep part of a human body by comprising a driver for vibrating the first glass container or rotating the first glass container about the center axis of the pointed section.
An object of the fifth invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of enhancing the effect by sealing in the first glass container micro glass containers in which negatively charged Si or the like is sealed.
An object of the sixth invention of the present application is to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of realizing a long life of the driver and preventing breakdown of the first glass container and adhesion of iron dioxide as an impurity to the inner wall of the first glass container by comprising, on the other end, a second glass container having a pointed section and negatively charged Si or SiOx (0<x≦2) in granular or powder form sealed therein.
Objects of the seventh and eighth invention of the present invention are to provide a static electricity reducing/removing instrument capable of limiting a decrease of negative charges with time by placing Si or the like in a stationary state at a location where static electricity reducing/removing means is buried or introducing Si or the like in a quartz crucible supplied with negative charges and then sintering the Si or the like to fix the negative charges to the Si or the like.
Objects of the ninth and tenth inventions of the present application are to provide a static electricity reducing/removing device capable of fixing a static electricity reducing/removing instrument during rotation, strongly reducing/removing static electricity in front of and behind a human body simultaneously, efficiently supplying negative charges to the human body and thereby having excellent effects of relieving symptoms, by supporting the static electricity reducing/removing instrument with a supporting base.